The invention relates generally to a shuttered radiator assembly and the control system thereof and more particularly to a radiator assembly and control system for a locomotive, the assembly including a fan and independently actuated shutter and the control system controlling the fan and shutter position to operatively vary the air flow across the radiator.
There are many types of locomotives such as what is referred to as the platform design locomotive. Another type of locomotive is referred to as a monocoque. A monocoque locomotive has a unitary carbody with a generally flat longitudinally extending platform on the lower side thereof. The carbody also includes two vertical sidewalls, one of which extends along each of the sides of the carbody. The sidewalls typically consist of a frame of interconnected vertical and horizontal supports. Thin sheet metal plates are overlaid on and attached to the outer surface of the frame. A frontal streamlined nose piece and a rear wall are also fashioned from the thin sheet metal.
The carbody provides the necessary structural support for the mounting of many of the components of the locomotive. The sidewalls and bulkheads which extend transversely across the platform form individual compartments into which the various locomotive components are constructed or placed. One of the compartments formed is a radiator compartment into which the radiator and accompanying fans are placed.
One well-known method for increasing the efficiency of the locomotive is to control the temperature of the diesel engine driving the locomotive so that the temperature is within an optimal range. The temperature of the engine is primarily controlled by the cooling system using water as the heat transfer medium. Therefore, the cooling system which includes the radiator and accompanying fan should be controlled so that the engine is maintained within the optimal temperature range.
Traditional radiator systems typically include a horizontally extending radiator which is mounted at the top of the rear end of the locomotive. Located below the radiator is a large fan which forces air across the radiator coils.
It is also known to place the fan on top of the radiators to suck the cooling air through the radiators; however, placing the fan above the radiators may expose the fan motor to very high temperatures which may shorten the operating life of the motor of the fan assembly.
The speed of the fan in either the traditional system or the sucker system is controlled in dependence on the sensed water temperature of the water leaving the engine of the locomotive. The fan may have several different speeds, such as half speed and full speed. In addition, the fan can be stationary.
Traditional radiator control systems typically cycle the fan between a number of different speeds to vary the cooling of the water going through the radiator and, therefore, control the temperature of the engine. A drawback of this type of radiator assembly and method of control is that even if the fan is not operating, such as when the radiator is subjected to a very cold ambient and the train is moving, the air will continue to flow through the radiator coils, thus continuing to cool the cooling water for the engine. The engine may then go below its optimal temperature range.
One of the drawbacks of these traditional radiator systems is that with the fan below the radiator, the fan motor extends downward into the radiator compartment, which limits head room particularly in the monocoque locomotive.
Also in the monocoque locomotive, the carbody hinders lateral access to components within the interior but the carbody includes removable roof hatches to allow vertical access. In the traditional radiator system the interior is easily accessed and components located therein may be removed fairly easily and so the components are mounted individually so they can be individually removed. In the monocoque locomotive if other components are individually attached to the structure of the locomotive above the component needing to be removed the other components must be removed which is a drawback.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, to provide a radiator assembly and control for a locomotive which prevents the flowing of air across the radiator even when a fan forming part of the radiator assembly is turned off. A related object is to provide a radiator assembly and control which prevents the flowing when the ambient air temperature is less than a predetermined level.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a radiator assembly and control in which all of the components thereof may be easily vertically withdrawn from the locomotive.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a radiator assembly and control which does not overly limit head room within the carbody.